Lubing the Viper
by ALC Punk
Summary: Cally and Seelix, working on vipers late at night share more than a moment. Femslash.


Disclaimer: Not mine  
Fandom: newBSG; Length: 1500; Rating: R/18 , sex, femslash  
Pairing: Cally/Seelix  
Set: Season one, at some point. Vague spoilers.  
Notes: this is for TimJR, who requested: "Cally and Seelix, working the late shift... "working" the late shift. Muhuahahahaha." Titles suck.

**Lubing the Viper**  
_by ALC Punk!_

"I want to kill them all, you know." Seelix was lying on her back under a viper, hands up and inside the guts. Playing with vipers hadn't been her first love, of course. Simply being on a battlestar, being part of something had caught her youthful innocence and glee. And then the war had come, and she wasn't so innocent anymore.

"Yeah?" From somewhere up on the side of the viper, Cally's voice drifted down. "What, you wanna get in a viper and actually shoot 'em?"

The idea made Diana pause, and she shifted a little to get a new angle--one of the cables was being obnoxious, and sticking up out of her way. Then she replied, half-distracted, "Can you see me, in a viper? C'mon, Cally, don't be silly."

"Hey, maybe I'd frak you if you were a viper jock," Cally joked.

Seelix snickered, "I'm not Chief, remember?"

There was silence again, then Cally's foot kicked her leg. "Shut up." There was an almost bitter note to her voice.

Feeling a little penitent, Diana pulled her hands free and slithered out from under the viper. "Hey." She nudged Cally's leg.

Pretending to ignore her, Cally finished replacing the panel on the side of the viper mounting. Then she shrugged and looked down at Seelix. "It wasn't funny."

"Sure it was." Seelix leaned her head against Cally's hip, then grinned. "I'd still frak you, if you were just a knuckle-dragger."

"Yeah?" A smirk tugged at the corners of Cally's mouth, and then she flattened it away, leaving a sweet, woebegone expression in its place. "It's still not nice. Or funny."

Glancing around the deserted bay, Seelix made a decision. It was night-watch, anyway, and they were mostly going through the motions of viper repair. The bird was probably fine, and if it wasn't, there'd been a lack of Cylons for the CAP to shoot at, anyway. It wasn't like the forty pilots currently stationed on _Galactica_ would need all forty-five birds, anyway.

She licked her lips, then tugged at Cally's belt. "I could make it up to you."

"Yeah?"

Seelix tugged again. "Yeah."

The sense of her proposition made Cally's eyes widen a little, then she snorted, "Maybe I don't wanna frak you if you're not a viper jock."

"Maybe I never will be a viper jock," suggested Seelix. "And just think what you'd miss. C'mere," she yanked, unbalancing Cally and causing her to stumble, then drop down onto Seelix's lap. "Oof."

"My knees hurt." Cally complained.

Seelix kissed her.

It was abrupt and not particularly graceful. She ended up with Cally's hair in her mouth, and Cally jumped a little, the movement knocking Seelix's head back into the viper. Then they got it together. Cally's head went one way and Seelix's another. The kiss changed and Seelix sucked in a breath through her nose, getting the smells of human and engine and grease.

Cally made a soft noise of protest when Seelix separated their mouths.

"Thought you didn't wanna frak me," Seelix teased.

"Shut up," was Cally's breathless reply.

Kisses, then. Kisses and brief brushes of hands against each others' bodies, until Diana realized she was craving more. She didn't want just teasing kisses and careful touches. She wanted that frak she'd joked about. She kissed Cally harder, hand cupping the back of her neck and holding her firmly.

Cally moaned into her mouth, then stopped being tentative.

Lost to the sensation of Cally's hands tugging her coveralls open, Seelix completely ignored her head banging the viper again as Cally pushed her down and back. They both got tangled up when Cally tried to pull her free of her sleeves and tanks, and there was laughter while they dealt with that. Laughter which changed to moans and gasps of pleasure when Cally cupped Diana's breasts and fastened her mouth on one of the nipples.

There was a moment where Seelix considered seriously sitting up and stopping things. It passed, though, if only because it had been too frakking long. And knuckle-dragger or not, she had needs. She wasn't going to speculate on Cally's, though she could guess, with the way the other woman would watch the Chief and Boomer with hungry eyes, what she wanted. Seelix figured it didn't matter if the face and body Cally was envisioning weren't hers.

A few minutes later, it was a little late to be stopping things, anyway--Cally's ingenuity had gotten Seelix out of the rest of her uniform, and she was kissing her way down Seelix's belly with a certain intent that had Seelix's fingers brushing through her hair and tensing with anticipation.

One hand dropped to the side and she fisted it in the fabric of her coveralls as Cally, not-so-innocently, used her mouth and tongue to explore. Seelix felt the persistent ache double, then shift as Cally fell into a rhythm, flicking her tongue in a manner which made Seelix's legs flex. She pressed up against Cally's mouth, moaning softly.

There was no question that a large portion of the battlestar's people got themselves off in any way they could--most did it in the shower, or their racks. Seelix had heard stories of people using gun turrets and everyone knew Starbuck had once frakked a marine on top of her viper. But getting off with help--with Cally's mouth and warm weight on her legs, and the thought of pulling her up and doing the same thing--just the visual of Cally, trying not to hit her head on the viper as she rocked against Seelix, her legs bare and skin flushed was intoxicating.

Seelix came with a flash of heat up her spine and the distant feeling that it was a good thing it was late at night. No one would hear her cry of pleasure, though Sergeant Hadrian was probably lurking, somewhere. The woman was such an annoying busy-body.

Feeling boneless, she sagged against the floor, dimly aware of Cally slowly crawling back up. When Cally's mouth claimed hers, she tasted herself on the other woman's tongue.

When Cally shifted up, Seelix shifted down, hands reaching for Cally's zipper. Between the two of them, they got her coveralls open and down around her waist. Seelix stopped to look up at her, then gently slid her hands under Cally's shirts, stroking her stomach. "Do you want--?" Seelix asked, shifting a little. They would need to deal with Cally's pants, if she wanted to ride Seelix's tongue.

The image was still hot.

"Fingers," Cally said, shaking her head, and wriggling backwards a little. She caught Seelix's wrist and pulled her hand down inside her pants. "Like--this."

It was difficult, the angle was wrong, and Seelix had no room to maneuver. And then she brushed against Cally's wet underwear, making the other woman gasp. The angle stopped being wrong, because Seelix tugged at her until Cally stretched out and bent down to kiss her.

With two hands working between her legs, Cally's and Seelix's fingers crossed and intertwined. Feeling how and what Cally liked, and succeeding in working up the correct rhythm took longer than she'd expected, and then Cally was rocking against their hands, moaning into her mouth.

Leaving Cally to rub circles against her clit, Seelix wriggled her hand further and slid a finger into her.

"More." The breathless note made Seelix ache, just a little. But her body wasn't ready for another climb to orgasm, so she ignored it, concentrating on making Cally ache.

Cally's breathing broke rhythm, and she came without warning, grinding down against their hands and panting as she shook.

It wasn't until Cally was relaxed against her chest, breathing still too quick, that Seelix started thinking of the reasons they shouldn't have done this. Foremost, of course, were the frat regs. Even with Boomer and the Chief, those were totally still in effect. Not to mention that now, with the Cylons and combat, they needed to be extra-enforced. Seelix had read all of the reasons for them, the citations about loss of morale, the essays detailing them--all of that was required reading, once you'd passed through basic.

"Hey." Cally shifted and pulled away from her.

Seelix flexed her cramped fingers and pushed at Cally's hip. "Off."

"We ok?" Cally asked as she scrambled free and began pulling her shirts back into place.

Seelix, feeling far more exposed quickly dragged her pants back on. She hunted for her shirts and found them at the other end of the viper. Crawling underneath to get them, she had the unpleasant sensation of being watched. A quick check showed no one out there, though, and she felt a little relieved.

"Seelix?"

"Yeah, yeah." Seelix replied, pulling her shirts down and tugging her coveralls up, "We're ok. Just--"

"Never again?"

Glancing up, Seelix caught a smug little grin on Cally's lips and narrowed her eyes, "I don't know. Maybe. It's not like there's, y'know, anyone else."

"It's a relief of tension."

The words sounded right, but the innocence in Cally's eyes was all wrong. Seelix shook her head, then half-grinned. "Maybe. I'm not making a decision, either way. Now," she yanked her zipper up, suddenly glad Cally was definitely a girl. The cleanup with a male companion would have been tedious. "Let's get this viper fixed."

"Yessir." Cally saluted.

-f-


End file.
